


Ready

by smilewhenyouthinkofme



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, First Date, M/M, Misunderstandings, Stiles Is Seventeen, derek cries, where I'm from that's over the age of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smilewhenyouthinkofme/pseuds/smilewhenyouthinkofme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't care how much money he has, you could not pay enough to spend more than an hour with that broody freak ' boohoo' my parent's are dead. Don't even get me started on that pretentious car of his, God he's such an ass, I hate him."</p>
<p>Derek's heart crumbled. Stiles thought he was a broody freak, an ass with a pretentious car.  He hates him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready

Derek was ready. He was so ready.  He had everything planned for the perfect date. Candles, curly fries and a speech prepared.  Stiles was gonna love it. 

He heard the school bell ring and drove round to the door to sweep Stiles off his feet.

"I don't care how much money he has, you could not pay enough to spend more than an hour with that broody freak ' boohoo' my parent's are dead. Don't even get me started on that pretentious car of his, God he's such an ass, I hate him."

Derek's heart crumbled. Stiles thought he was a broody freak, an ass with a pretentious car.  He hates him.

He tore out of the parking lot. He couldn't go back to the loft, it was all set up for the perfect date. He drove to the preserve, sat in his car and cried. 

* * *

"Yo,  Derek,  you home? "

Stiles let himself into the loft and found the place in darkness, he switched the light on, the table was set with unlit candles and cold curly fries. 

***

Derek could head Stiles tramping through the forest

"Derek, I know you're out here,  GPS trackers do not lie"

He thought about running but he couldn't leave Stiles rambling around the forest at night.

He honked the horn causing Stiles to jump in surprise.  He walked over and climbed into the car.

"Hey Derek- Were you crying? "

Derek turned his face away from him.

" Did your date stand you up- hey no don't cry Derek, he was a douce,  he's not worth it"

Derek shook with sobs  
"H - he is,  he H - hates me"

" Well,  then he's an idiot"

"Stiles,  just stop it, I heard you, you think I'm a freak"

Stiles pulled him in close  
"I was talking about Jackson, that date was for me?"

Derek nodded 

"Yes, yes, all the yeses"

Derek brightened immediately

"There's a diner twenty minutes from here, if you want-"

He was cut off by the soft press of chapped lips against his.

" Yes please"

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love
> 
> Xoxo  
> scatteredblackroses on tumblr


End file.
